There is a need for a system to enable spontaneous or planned simultaneous real time video streaming from multiple mobile devices or other sources, through a server, as requested by a recipient or by a sender, to create a wall or matrix of real time live video, accessible to a group of recipients pre-selected by either the recipient or the sender, or if preferred by the sender, accessible to the general public, and to enable responses from those recipients, such as alert and forward the video to public safety agencies, to conduct electronic commerce or other transactions, to make reservations or appointments or to send text or data, and where the recipients are able to pre-select designated groups of senders of video they wish to access in real time. This is different from existing systems which merely enable public access, one single video at a time, to archived video upstreamed by the general public, or which merely transmit a single real time video on a one-to-one basis between users, or which merely transmit, one single video at a time, upstreamed video accessible to the general public with no control over the recipients and no capability of response by the recipients. Moreover existing systems do not provide the ability to access and view simultaneous real time live video from multiple sources and do not provide safety or security features.